


Unexpected

by LeesaPerrie



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2018-12-17 17:38:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11856417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LeesaPerrie/pseuds/LeesaPerrie
Summary: Just a little 'throw away' piece that I didn't throw away! They discover a new room on Atlantis - set season one.





	Unexpected

**Unexpected  
By Leesa Perrie**

Three months after arriving in Atlantis, a search team came across a room unlike any they had seen before during their searches of the city. Not a lab, or a control room, nor living quarters. Not medical, not even a room set aside for exercise. No, this room was different.

There were tables arranged around the edges of the room, with comfortable upholstered benches along the walls behind them, and a combination of chairs and stools on the non-wall side of the tables, and around other tables set throughout the middle of the room.

On the walls around the room, there were pictures, soothing paintings of landscape and sea; soaring mountains, hidden valleys, mysterious forests, surging oceans. The lighting was muted, but not dark, just softened.

At one end of the room, was a long, high table, with high stools placed in front of it, and shelving along the walls behind it. There were also low level refrigeration units at the back of the high table.

There was a mirror behind the high table, and the shelves and refrigeration units contained bottles of...something, as well as various shapes and sizes of glasses.

The search crew were stunned into silence and awe. 

The Ancients had a pub, a bar, a place of drinking...but the awe turned to horror quite quickly.

The expedition had no alcohol...

The next day, several scientists were found to be missing..

And a still was born..

The End


End file.
